More Than Friends
by ThePandaNinja8
Summary: just a fluffy SoMa one-shot my brain whipped up in class(:


**Fluffy little one shot my brain whipped up and attacked me with during class...so enjoy...i think?... jus gonna let you read now -runs away-**

**Nope don't own it...**

"Hey Soul, you hungry?" I asked from the kitchen drying my hands after doing the dishes from yesterday which Soul probably purposely 'forgot' knowing his lazy personality.

"Nah I ate with BlackStar earlier."He called back from his lazy position on the couch watching t.v.

"Fine by me" I shrugged, I mean no don't tell me you go out and eat without me "I'm going to bed."

"You not gonna eat?" He questioned for once that night looked over at me with actual concern in his eyes.

"Not hungry" I lied "and besides its three in the morning" he wasn't happy with my answer. Sometimes i really believe he's over protective when it comes to anything about me. The slightest little lie I tell or abnormal move I make, he figures out. There's not much I can hide from Soul except one thing.

I'm in love with my weapon.

I have been for about a year now. Not just for his good looks or bad-boy personality but everything in between. His caring side only i get to see, his faults, his uncool moments. Soul is like a clam on the out side is the protective layer that everyone sees and thinks it's so cool but on the inside is something precious and special. I feel so lucky sometimes that I get to spend every day learning about my partner in crime and his Soul-ish ways.

"You gotta eat something and if you maybe you wont be so tiny-titted" he smirked that devilish trade mark smirk that I fell head over heels for.

"MAKA-CHOP!" I decked his cranium with 'The Princess Bride' (one of my personal favorites)

"Ouch! Geez Maka why are you always so violent? And where in the heck do you keep those books?!" He whined. I started to feel guilty but he seriously deserved it.

"Hmph" I glared at him turning briefly and walking back down the hall ego still existing after that hit.I knew Soul didn't like me back, Liz and BlackStar used to tease him a lot about us hooking up one day. He really hurt my feelings that day. That was probably one of the most painful days I've ever fell hard for Soul. Every flaw secret and problem exposed right there as he denied how he'd never fall for ' _a flat chested little know it all bookworm with daddy problems I mean look at her she looks like she's twelve for crying out loud! I've got a hundred girls who would be more than happy to hook up that actually look their age and don't have a back that's bigger than their boobs. I mean yeah she's my meister but I don't love her or anything.'_

After getting yelled out for an hour by Tsubaki of how Soul went waaay to far and made me run away crying he apologized but even today i know he's right. I'll never get on Soul's approval list.

And with that i fell asleep with those thoughts.

_Sniff sniff. Drip drop._

I woke up with watery eyes and a strange pressure on my chest. The pressure was to heavy to not be real or just from crying. So I opened my eyes. Bad mistake.

Big red eyes. Soul? No. Black fur surrounding its face with sharp gray sewing like needles for teeth that stood out in every direction possible. Pointed sharp ears that were spotted with holes and metal studs going through. Dry crusted blood around its drooling foaming mouth. And in its deformed hand-a knife- covered in black blood dripping on my shirt that was in its hand i realized it was sitting on my chest attempting to lift me into the air.

All I could do was scream as loud as possible my throat burned and eyes watered from its rancid breath on my face the creature was something i knew i couldn't handle with out him. Its mouth was getting closer to my face with maniacal grin. So i punched it in the face.

The door slammed open as stood Soul he had obviously been asleep. He grouchy looks on his face dissapeared as I felt my self going up and over to the next wall.

The pain was intense in my arm where it apparently had me by when it threw me. Soul was now wide awake his arm already formed into the perfect red and black zig-zagged blade so sharp and pretty as he made a dash for the creature that stood over him by a good foot and a half. Tackling the beast Soul raised his bladed arm to clash with the kishin relative. Soul was on top with his right knee in the monsters stomach and left foot on the creatures right hand while throwing his blade towards the beasts face only to be blocked with the blood knife the kishin creature snagged from God-knows-where but Soul pushed the knife aside with his left hand to bring the metal down on his blood crusted face.

The creature let out a pitiful whiny howl as its body whipped away into a red soul floating so perfectly.

"Maka! Are you alright?!" He panicked dashing across the room and sliding down next to me.

" 'm fine." I managed to mutter out still in complete shock as his arm reached out to help me up i panicked all i could do was let out a scream of words while stumbling backwards trying to fend him off.

"It's alright it's just me!" He slowly walked closer and all I could do was curl up in a ball and cry. Feeling strong arms lift me up panicked me again and it was all I could do not to fight back in complete confusion. I already knew he was carrying me back to my bed but as he put me down he put me near the wall I didn't really have time to look up before the bed shifted and I was being pulled in by strong warm familiar arms. We fit perfectly, my back against his chest my head under his chin and our legs were all tangled together. The one thing i had always dreamed of had came true but why?

"It's alright I got you nothings gonna get you know as long as I'm here" he whispered nuzzling the top of my head with his face his hot breath down my neck sent a shutter down my spine and all I could do was nod.

"Thank you" I whispered back.

"You know I've been meaning to tell you something for a while now" he started slowly.

I looked up at him.

"I think I k-kinda uh-mmm" he stuttered nervously his face rivaled a tomato.

"I feel the same way too i just figured you never liked me back.." a said quietly my face was probably as bad as his by now.

Soul sighed "And all these years i thought _you _never liked me" he whispered as the both of us staring at the levitating soul cast a red tint on everything it could reach in the room.

"Soul I've liked you for almost three years now and always thought you never felt the same way because of what you said back then that made me cry like a baby..."

He stiffened "Maka I said all those things not thinking I was just trying to make a coverup story because I didn't want to face the fact that _I loved you._ You're perfect every flaw I pointed out back there was everything I loved about you."

"I love you Soul Evans your the best friend I've ever had and will ever have but now I think I love you more than a friend.

**Wow that was short so shitty ending I know the top I thought was some of the best Ive ever done and the end was ehhh but yeah brought to you by my brain thanks you for reading and sorry for any mispells or missing words the publishing is screwed up on my tablet so yah... **

**~Ali:***


End file.
